1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lighting of competitive games having a net, and more particularly to a lighted game having a game light supported near a net post in a game having a net.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many competitive games use a net that divides a playing court into two sides, one for each player or team. Examples of such xe2x80x9cnet-sportsxe2x80x9d include games like table tennis, volleyball, badminton, and tennis.
To support the net over the court, net posts may be used, with the net strung under tension between two posts on either side of the court. In table tennis, the net posts are part of a bracket that is connected in the middle of the table. The connection of the bracket to the table is frequently made with clamps, screws, or bolts. Clamps are typically held in place by applying pressure to the top and bottom of the table. Bolts and screws may be used to mount the bracket to the bottom of the table, leaving the top of the table clear.
In volleyball, badminton, and tennis, the net posts are typically in contact with the ground near the sideline boundaries of the court. The net posts may be supported by wires extending away from the sidelines of the court, or securely mounted in the ground without support wires.
Many times players will want to play these net sports in areas that are poorly lit, either at night outdoors, or indoors in areas with insufficient lighting, such as a basement or garage. Poor lighting makes the games more difficult to play, and much less enjoyable.
Therefore, a need exists for a lighted game having a net dividing a court, and a light for lighting a game having a net that divides a court into sides for players.
The present invention provides a light for a game, wherein the game uses a net supported by a net post. The light comprises a conduit having a light end and a mounting end. A light source housing is coupled to the light end of the conduit, wherein the light source housing has a socket for supporting and coupling power to a light source. A mounting means is coupled to the mounting end of the conduit for attaching the conduit to the net post.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the mounting means is a clamp. The mounting means can be a screw clamp or a spring clamp. The clamp can include a clamp arm having a clamping surface shaped to conform to a corresponding shape in the net post.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention the conduit includes an offset that positions the light out of a space for playing the game when coupled to a net post.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention the conduit is a bendable shaft.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention the clamp opens and closes in a plane perpendicular to a net post and the conduit extends upward and away from the net such that the light source is outside the perimeter of a playing court and above a net attached to the net post.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention there is a light source shade coupled to the light source housing.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention the light source shade blocks light from shining into the eyes of a player in a playing position.
The present invention provides a lighted net post for a game having a net suspended across a court. The net post comprises a net post assembly for supporting a net perpendicularly above a playing surface for the game. The net post has a net side from which a suspended net extends away from the net post. A light support is coupled to the net post assembly, wherein the light support extends upward and away from the net post on a side of the net post opposite the net side. A light source housing is coupled to the light support wherein the light source is located above the net post, wherein the lighted net post is used. The light source housing is located outside a playing space above a court area for the game.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention the light support is a shaft.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention the light source housing includes a socket and further includes an adjustable shade coupled to the light source housing. The shade blocks light from shining into the eyes of a player in a playing position. The shade also adjusts along the side of the light source housing.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention the light support is a bracket that supports the light at the level of the net.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention the game is table tennis, wherein the light support is coupled to the table near an intersection of the net and a sideline.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention the light support is clamped to the table or is attached to the table with a fastener.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention the game is volleyball, wherein the light support is coupled to the net support for a volleyball net.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention the light support is clamped to the net support for the volleyball net or is bolted to the net support.